


The List

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Down by the Sea Harry and Ron get naughty





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompt was Under the Boardwalk.  


* * *

"Ron--" Harry's head fell back into the sand and his eyes rolled back in his head. "Please."

Harry could hear the people walking on the boardwalk overhead, he could hear the waves crashing against the shore, and he could hear the seagulls squaking. The noise just seemed to spur Ron on. His mouth was wrapped around Harry's cock, his lips were pulling at his shaft, and his fingers were thrusting in his arse.

"Merlin," Harry panted. "Going to get caught...Sand in my arse...don't care..."

Ron merely hummed around his shaft, working his way slowly back to the tip, and Harry felt the heat in his belly curling tightly into a ball that was going to explode through his cock. He knew he was going to have sand in places that sand shouldn't really be and he was going to have to take a shower when they got back to their room but the things Ron could do with his mouth made him not give a damn.

Ron's head bobbed up and down Harry's shaft, his tongue was flicking the underside, and when he crooked his finger in Harry's arse to press hard against his prostate Harry couldn't hold back. He came with a hoarse shout and Ron continued to suck and lap at him until he was completely spent.

Harry fell back into the sand completely again and panted. He barely felt Ron slide the fingers from his arse and when Ron's lips claimed his he could taste himself on Ron's tongue.

"Well," Ron said. "We've got a few things to check off the list--sex on the beach, sex in public, and sex under a bridge."

"It wasn't," Harry sighed as Ron pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat. "Bridge...it was a boardwalk. We did it under the boardwalk."

"I wonder where the nearest bridge is," Ron waggled his eyebrows and kissed him again.

_I'm going to die,_ Harry thought. _But what a way to go._


End file.
